


Ugly suit

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's horrible fashion, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa were invited to a fancy party. While Iwaizumi is raring to go, Oikawa is wearing an atrocious suit that Iwaizumi will not allow Oikawa to wear. Will Oikawa change or go to the party just as that?





	Ugly suit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

Smoothing out the wrinkles in his blazer, Iwaizumi nervously checked himself out in the large mirror. He looked good, maybe a little too good? “Who let this handsome devil out?” He thought, performing several douche-y poses to feed his ego he kept hidden. “Iwa-chan, are you ready?” Footsteps became louder as Iwaizumi squirmed and stopped his preening, turning towards the voice.

 “Yeah, you ready to go-,” he started, quickly losing his sentence as he stared at what Oikawa was wearing. What was Oikawa wearing? If one were to describe it, it was to be an outright atrocity and that at best was still sugarcoating. Iwaizumi was never one for sugarcoating.   
 “What in the actual fuck are you wearing?”

 “A suit, duh.”  
 “Yeah, I can see that, Shittykawa, but why that one?”  
Oikawa vainly brushed his hair back, “Because I look good in it, or no, wait, I make it look good.”  
 Iwaizumi was absolutely dumbfounded. “Who was the dumbass of a liar that told you that?”   
 “Iwa-chan! Such a meanie!” Oikawa scoffed, obviously hurt, pride wounded. Iwaizumi did not care. He wanted that suit off right now. Burned. Trashed. Fed to the wolves. Pronto.  
 “You’re just jealous because you could never pull something like this off. All the ladies will flock to me while you’ll be standing alone in your generic blazer as you eye at me enviously and you will be wishing that you were as trendsetting as I am- ow!” Iwaizumi punched his shoulder before he even let him finish.  
 “You’ll be stared at alright, but for an entirely different reason, you lameass! You’re a freaking eyesore! Go and change!”  
 “What are you? My mom? I don’t know how it is in your world, but this is a fashion statement! Unlike you! Being all boring with your grey blazer!”  
 “At least, I don’t look tacky like you! Look at you! What the fuck are you even wearing?!”  
 “It’s Gucci,” Oikawa harrumphed.  
 “Gucci, my ass. It looks like what my dog shat out after eating oatmeal that’s been dyed red.”  
Oikawa looked even more considerably hurt, placing his hand on his chest in full offense, his mouth gaping wide open.

 “Please. Just take it off.”  
 “But I like this suit!”  
 “Well it doesn’t look good on you! Everyone’s going to look at you and fucking sneer and think you’re incredibly weird and stupid with your creepy ass suit!”  
Oikawa looked taken aback, more shocked than offended now. Iwaizumi realized just how much he damaged, trying to take it back, “Wait- no, Oikawa I just- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it that far.”  
 “I know you didn’t… Are you okay?”  
 “Yeah… Just jitters, you know?” Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi’s hand and kissed their palm, “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.”  
 “Yeah, I know… Still doesn’t take away how hideous your suit is though. Four suits in your wardrobe and you choose that one?”  
 “Go big or go home.” Oikawa winked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his lover’s absurdity. Suddenly, Oikawa wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi’s torso, bringing them in closer. The shorter man eyed at the latter warily.  
 “Seriously though Iwaizumi, don’t worry about it so much. It’ll be fine. Besides, if what you’re saying is true, which I highly doubt, you’ll have me all to yourself. All the ladies will avoid me and this ‘eyesore’ of a suit.”   
Iwaizumi pursed his lips, looking away, he quietly muttered, “I’d rather show you off…”

 Oikawa smiled at his boyfriend’s sincerity and lightly kissed his nose, “C’mon now! We’re going to be late!”  
 “Yeah and who’s fault is that? Wait- are you still seriously going to wear that?” The outrageously dressed man just winked at the latter, dragging him out of the house. Iwaizumi just sighed of resignment, “I’m going to pretend I don’t know you.”  
 “Sure you will.” Oikawa retorted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to drop a comment and kudos please!


End file.
